


Minseok Tries the Aesthetic Lifestyle

by 777777799



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777777799/pseuds/777777799
Summary: Minseok dives into the world of bullet journaling: the clean pages, crisp lines and organization seduce him to no end.





	Minseok Tries the Aesthetic Lifestyle

It was a fabulous day for Minseok. The sun was shining, the weather was cool but not freezing, and best of all, it was his day off, and boy, did he earn it. EXO’s promotions for Kokobop and The War were finished, most of the awards shows were out of the way, commercials and pictures for the Japan album were already prepared, and he didn’t have to start learning new choreo or music for the upcoming CBX album until after the Seoul Music Awards. After months of concerts and moving around, he deserved to veg for just a bit, until he had to go back to the studios to practice and keep the dance moves for Elyxion fresh in his mind. In addition, he still had another month until spring classes started so he could continue his journey to a PhD.

For a moment, he felt a sense of panic: like he was supposed to be doing _something_ productive other than just sleeping in for once. His heart rate sped up and his mind went on overdrive, trying to find something that he was forgetting. Some sense of purpose, or some responsibility to someone. Could he study more? Could he clean the house? Could he practice his dancing? Practice cooking? Visit his sister? Fill the car with gas? Exercise?

There was no point in studying, as he had no idea what was in store for next semester.

He cleaned his entire apartment last night after he got home from drinking a bit with the members after the awards show. He isn’t much of a communal drinker, so he drank more when he got home and when he drinks, he gets even more clean crazy. He was up until 2 in the morning vacuuming and only stopped when Jongdae, who is now his neighbor (they stopped living together this past summer after Jongdae couldn’t take Minseok’s obsessive drunk cleaning habits at odd hours of the night), knocked on his wall yelling at him to “get some sleep don’t you know what time it is??” So cleaning again was a bust. How much dust could accumulate over 8 hours?

Dancing he could surely practice. He was still insecure about his abilities, especially once he got up on stage. He was better than when he first debuted, but tinges of stage fright still remained, messing him up in the tiniest of ways that always wore down on his perfectionist self-esteem. Sehun was always urging him to join him and Jongin in the dance line in the front of the choreo, but he always brushed it off saying that three in front would be a bit awkward. It was alright if he stayed behind. Minseok suddenly got an urge of inspiration, that maybe if he practiced enough, even stage fright wouldn’t phase him. He began to rise from his bed but as soon as he put his feet on the ground, a sharp pain ran through the bottom. He sighed and looked at them, and was met with an array of blisters. Dancing for today was out of the question. He slumped back down and stared at the ceiling. Dancing with shoes that were too small wasn’t a good idea, but there was no other option last night. They ordered two pairs of shoes in Jongdae’s size, and none in Minseok’s, so he had to wear half a size down.

Cooking? After feeling the pain of the blisters, he didn’t want to be on his feet for too long.

His parents and sister were on a short vacation during her winter break, so they weren’t home.

He filled his car with gas two days before and he hadn’t used his car since.

No exercising with aching feet for now.

He sighed deeply. He felt a tickle by his ankles and sat up to see Tan looking up at him. Aha! He had to feed Tan and take care of her litter and search the house for any hairballs (more frequent with the medication she was on to heal her temporary skin condition). Excitement ran through him.

He eased himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen, opening a can of food and placing it in her bowl, alongside purified water. He scooped up her business in the litter box and threw it out, and checked every nook and cranny for kitty barf. Kitty care was all done, and he was back to doing nothing. He plopped on the couch and stared at the wall. He wasn’t even hungry for breakfast. Tan joined him in his silence once she finished eating.

“Tan, what do you think happens when you die? Do you go to heaven? Disintegrate into nothing? Float around the universe? Get reincarnated? Tan, were you a human once? Was I a cat in the past? What if when you die a new reality starts and you’re still yourself but in an alternate universe? I don’t know, sometimes I swear I have dreams where I’m in high school again but it’s different and I’m dating one of the members. Or we’re wolves or some shit but maybe I’ve been reading too much fanfic. EXO-Ls are wild. You know, there was one I read where I was the male version of Rapunzel and all the members were annoying about getting me down from the tower but Lu Han was a prince and he came while blowing a flute and-“

“MIN MIN MIN MIN MIN!”

Minseok’s head snapped to his front door where the sound of his name being called got louder and louder and louder until the voice was right outside and eventually, barging right in.

A normal person would had been startled, but he was way too used to it.

“Baekhyun, what did I tell you about knocking?”

“Well your door is usually unlocked so that’s enough of a welcome for me.”

Minseok rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, whatcha doing?”

“I’m having an important discussion with my ca—I mean… Just sitting around. Enjoying the quiet. That is, until you came.”

“Ouch I’m fatally wounded!” Baekhyun shouted as he posed dramatically. He was only wearing a bathrobe and nothing underneath. Minseok put his hand up to avoid seeing Baekhyun flash his genitalia.

“Minseok what are you worried about we’re both guys and we’ve lived together for over 5 years now and I’ve seen your dick plenty of times. There’s no need to be shy.”

“Wait, when have you seen mine?”

“You don’t lock the bathroom door either so I don’t even need chopsticks to pick the lo-“

“Never mind I got it…”

“Anyway, why are you so mopey? It’s our day off. Do you wanna come bowling with me and Chanyeol later? We were going to video chat with Yixing while we’re there.”

“Ah, nah I think I’d rather stay home. I’ll video chat him tonight though.”

Baekhyun gave Minseok a once over.

“Min, I’m seriously worried for you. All you do is stay home and talk to your cat. Get out and live a little! The fans are good but they can’t find us every single time we go out. We’re careful.”

“Hey I… do more than talk to Tan.”

“Cleaning doesn’t count.”

“…”

“You only left the house once on that ‘It’s Dangerous Outside the Blankets’ show where you were all supposed to experience new things.”

“I played Jenga.”

“You failed at Jenga.” Minseok frowned. “Listen, I won’t force you, but think about changing things up, yeah? I’m not saying go out all the time, but find some hobbies.”

“Baekhyun, is this all you came over here for?”

“Oh! No, actually I had something to show you. Something that might help with your boring old rut.”

Baekhyun pulled out his phone and shuffled to the couch, plopping himself down next to Minseok. Tan was startled but calmed down.

Baekhyun pulled up Instagram and typed out a tag in English and hit enter. In front of Minseok’s eyes were pictures of the most beautiful, clean, and AESTHETICALLY pleasing journals he had ever laid eyes on. His inner architect was impressed by the clean lines and geometric designs, and his inner math geek loved the evenly spaced words mapped out by dots that acted like a graph. It was amazing. He snatched Baekhyun’s phone from his hand and started scrolling through the app he hadn’t touched in about two years. Baekhyun chuckled.

“Like what you see huh? I thought you would. It’s a huge trend nowadays for neat, clean, boring squares like you.” Minseok decided to ignore that last part and kept scrolling through.

“What is this called?”

“’Bullet Journaling.’”

Minseok took note of the English words. He had to look up more of these pretty little journals.

“Can I have my phone back now?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Minseok reluctantly gave Baekhyun his phone.

“Anyway, Minseok, maybe you can get into something like that. You enjoy organizing, and list making. It’ll be something for you to do. You can even keep track of plans and make a bucket list. Hopefully you’ll get inspired and actually schedule yourself to get out and live.”

“Yeah, yeah maybe. We’ll see. Now get out. I want to research this more.”

Baekhyun sighed. This was a bad idea. He just got Minseok hooked on something that would make him even more of a homebody.

“If you change your mind about going bowling just call me.”

But Minseok was already grabbing his laptop and pulling up Google to search for these “bullet journals.” Baekhyun just shook his head and took his leave.

On Google, Minseok found out more about the purpose of bullet journaling. It seemed that it was half for keeping track of events and dates, and half about organizing and making it look aesthetically pleasing. Both aspects intrigued Minseok to no end.

His research took him to YouTube where various channels made vlogs about starting and growing their bullet journals. He made an entire playlist of these videos that he found utterly addicting. It was mid afternoon when he decided he was going to something. Baekhyun would be proud of him (despite ignoring texts for the entire day. Five were from Jongdae asking if he had Aspirin because he was hungover, two from Yixing asking about video chatting, three from Lu Han asking him about video chatting because Yixing was getting upset, one from Kyungsoo asking if his head really looked like an egg, and one from Junmyeon who suggested a spa day).

He put on some real clothes, that weren’t pajamas, and a hat and marched to the corner store. Here, only other SM artists and old grandmas would shop, who had no idea that all the young people were some of Korea’s most popular idols. Minseok walked right in, on a mission to the stationary section, where he spotted Ms. Lee, a woman in her 90s, that saw Minseok as the grandson she never had. He had seen her shopping in that store since his trainee days, and she seemed to almost never age. She was always in good spirits, didn’t need glasses yet, and still drove a car. Minseok couldn’t help but wish he would be that resilient in his old age.

“Hello Ms. Lee! How are you today?”

“Minseok! Dear, I haven’t seen you in ages. My goodness, your hair is black again.”

“Ahaha yes it has been a long time Ms. Lee. You honestly haven’t aged a bit.”

“My boy, always so generous. What brings you out today?”

“I have some time off work and I wanted to try something a bit different.” Minseok bent down to look at the journals. He wanted to pick out one of the faux leather journals he had seen online.

“And what would that be?”

“Something called a bullet journal, Ms. Lee. It helps people keep track of their schedules while also being amazingly beautiful.” Minseok picked one off the shelf but put it back. He wanted a warm brown cover.

“Ah, what a together young man you are. So organized I could tell from the first day I saw you all the way back in… my dear, what year was that?”

“2009 I believe?”

“My goodness, time moves fast. Well, I won’t keep you, Minseok. You’re young and have a long life to live.”

“Thank you Ms. Lee. I hope to see you again soon in good health.”

“How polite. Are you sure your family name is Kim? It’s almost as if I raised you myself. You even have my good looks.” Minseok chuckled. Before leaving, Ms. Lee pulled a magazine from the shelf and squinted at it. “Minseok, dear, do you know anything about current music these days?”

“I know a bit.”

“Do you know this group E-X-O?” Minseok froze and dropped the flower-patterned journal he was holding. “I think one of these young men on the cover looks just like you.” She squinted. “Ah but perhaps I just finally need glasses. Now that I’m looking closer he looks nothing like you. You’re way more handsome.”

“Haha… well, Ms. Lee I think I best be going now. But it was lovely seeing you again.” Minseok picked up a brown journal with a ribbon that kept it closed.

“Of course, take care dear.”

Minseok hurried home and hugged his journal to his chest. He couldn’t contain his excitement. After spending hours researching, he was finally ready.

He set his phone camera up in front of him, positioned so that his head wasn’t visible. He got out all the markers and pens he could find and placed them in front of him, alongside his journal. He was ready, and pressed the small record button.

Filming by himself was a lot easier than filming with an entire camera crew and directors watching his every move. In addition, he didn’t have to worry about the faces he was making. He just had to talk, write and draw.

“Hello everyone! Uhh… this is my first video and today I am starting a bullet journal. Um… I wanted to plan it so that I have sections for calendars, lists, schedules and pictures. You see, I love organization, and my friend introduced me to this trend on Instagram…”

 

-

 

\- Two Months Later -

“Wow the feedback is great from everyone! I suppose I should make an Instagram if I can figure it out. It’s been two years since I’ve had an account…” Minseok enjoyed bullet journaling and sharing his tips and showing off his cleanliness. It was a different kind of sharing than when he was promoting as an idol. This separate life was relaxing.

 

-

 

“Does he seem… familiar to you?” Baekhyun asked as he paused YouTube and turned to Jongin and Sehun.

“Yeah I’ve seen him before!”

“Yes! Yes! And?” Baekhyun prodded.

“He’s such a popular YouTuber these days it’s insane! I love ‘exthe99pages’!! I might want to start with bullet journals too. He’s only been active for a few months, but he has almost a million subscribers on YouTube and Instagram.” Sehun said, amazed. “And I mean, I know we only see his torso but he’s well-toned…”

“Oh I’ve actually started a journal thanks to him!” Jongin said excitedly. “It really helps keep track of all our schedules, and I record how many hours I’ve practice for the week, and what my goals are. He does more than bullet journaling too because I love his life hack videos, and tips on staying clean. I should really show his videos to messy Junmyeon…”

“Oh my gosh, Jongin, you have to show me your journal sometime! Why didn’t you tell me? We can do our monthly planning together and-“

“No no no!! Guys shut up for a sec.” _Ya fangirls_ , Baekhyun says under his breath. “Does his voice remind you of anyone? Anyone we know?”

They think for a second and shake their heads. Baekhyun sighs.

“You know the cat this guy has?” They nod yes. “Does the cat look familiar?”

“Looks like Minseok’s cat?” Sehun suggests

“Yes and?”

“It’s cute?”

“AND?”

“They guy takes good care of his cat and so does Minseok?”

“AANNNDD?”

“They’re both super clean about cleaning up after their cats?

“AANNNNNDDD??”

“Uhhh… Oh! OHH! Maybe Minseok watches his videos too. Let’s ask him!! Come on Jongin he can help us plan! Come to think of it, Minseok has been really distant lately. He’s always busy but he never leaves the house. What is that guy up to…?” Sehun and Jongin jump up and head for the door, leaving a defeated Baekhyun.

From the hallway, Baekhyun can hear Sehun yelling. “HE’S DOING A LIVESTREAM RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO SHOW HIM TO MINSEOK.”

-

“Sorry guys I haven’t done a livestream in a long time! I’ve been traveling for work. It’s quite tiring but I didn’t neglect the journal while I was away. I have souvenirs! Like my plane ticket I stuck right in here from when I came back from Thailand.” Minseok pauses to read the comments flashing by on the screen. “What do I do for work… uhh it’s actually nothing that special. My company just likes a global outreach… will I do a face reveal? Haha… maybe someday but it’s a bit soon… The name of the friend that showed bullet journaling to me? I’ll call him baby haha… His initials sound like that. BB, baby… Do you put polaroids into your journal? Ah, me, I don’t really take pictures of myself but of my friends, yes… can you do a face reveal of your friends? Uh… I’d rather-“

Minseok visibly jumped as the door to his apartment was slammed open, and Sehun and Jongin dashed inside, yelling.

“HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG!!”

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE ABOUT KNOCKING?”

“You still keep your door unlocked. It’s an invitation. A-“

“A welcome I know, I know, Sehun”

“Hyung are you busy now?”

“Yes, Jongin, I’m busy.” Just then, Minseok realized he still had the Instagram live going, and he had just said Jongin and Sehun’s names on camera. His eyes went wide at the flood of comments and spike in viewers. Most of the comments saying “YOU KNOW EXO?” “WHO IS IN THE ROOM WITH YOU?” “SEHUN OPPA IS THERE WITH YOU?” “JONGIN NINI IS HE THERE?” along with an obnoxious amount of heart emojis and question marks.

“Jongin, did you realize our voices are echoing?”

“Yeah that’s… weird. There’s a delay or something.” Sehun looked down at his phone with the livestream playing and up at Minseok. “Exthe99pages” was wearing the exact same Adidas sweatshirt as Minseok, sitting on the exact same couch as Minseok, and holding the exact same journal as Minseok, making the exact same moves as Minseok. Sehun and Jongin turned to each other slowly and smiled as they started to bounce up and down with excitement. They ran over to Minseok’s side, grabbed his phone off the stand he used to position it, and held it out so all three of their faces were visible. The comment section went wild and Minseok struggled to keep his composure between Sehun and Jongin.

“Why helllooo Instagram…” Sehun began. Groaning, Minseok wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue his social media career anymore. But bullet journaling would always be something he kept for himself.


End file.
